


【毒埃】关于埃迪睡着后的故事

by Lyuelll



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyuelll/pseuds/Lyuelll
Summary: 埃迪爽晕过去后毒液抱着他舔。*ooc预警*短但是甜





	【毒埃】关于埃迪睡着后的故事

埃迪在一声高亢的呻吟中晕了过去。

毒液有些失落，他褪出镶在埃迪体内的巨物，扯了扯凌乱的被子和被埃迪抓得皱巴巴的床单，俯下身伸出长舌，托起埃迪的后脑细细地舔去潮红的脸上的汗珠。

埃迪小小地挣动了一下。

令人回味。

毒液忍不住顶开两片红肿的唇，从那之间的缝隙钻了进去，掠过玉瓷般的门齿，进而吮吸那枚香软的舌。他爱极了他那津液的味道，近乎贪婪地卷走全部，在顶弄着上颚的同时有意无意地刺激唾液分泌。

毒液意犹未尽地抽出舌头，牵出的银丝顺着埃迪的下巴落到脖颈，于是他舔舐脖子，勾勒着喉结的凸起和锁骨的凹陷，缓缓向下。斜方肌，肩膀，手肘，掌心，指尖；胸膛，乳尖，肚脐，小腹，胯骨……

他耐心地描摹着埃迪的每一块肌理，恰到好处的刺激并没有让埃迪惊醒，如同一个强大的君王一点点地侵略、征服一片领土。他太喜欢这具身体了，健康，强壮，性感而敏感，以至于让他这个强大的共生体失控，失控到忍不住揽起埃迪的腰，着了魔似的细细舔舐着每一寸皮肤。

这看起来就像野兽在品尝新鲜的猎物，确实，埃迪看起来太美味了，忍不住想要吃掉——但毒液并不舍得；想要狠狠欺负——但人类的身体太脆弱了，刚刚只不过是小小的品尝就已经让埃迪承受不住而昏迷过去。

毒液挺害怕他会一不小心就把埃迪弄坏了，但身为共生体的他又有足够的信心爱护好埃迪。

“唔嗯……”

毒液的抚弄让埃迪颤了颤，发出极细小的哼哼声。

毒液觉得埃迪真是可爱到发昏，他的那些黏液和触手像是沸腾了起来，极力绞紧了他和埃迪的距离，看起来就像是要融为一体——实际上也是。紧接着他揉着埃迪的发顶，抚开额前的乱发，低下头细细地在额间、脸颊、耳根落下细碎温柔的吻，他摩挲着下巴的胡须，感应着有节奏的温热鼻息，在鼻尖和眼皮上轻点，把睫毛梳理得均匀而分明。

他把他紧紧地、温柔地圈在怀里。

他想向全世界炫耀，他拥有埃迪，拥有一个多么美妙的男人。

转而他又一点儿也不想了。

我的珍宝凭什么让你们看。


End file.
